


Like Wenda the White Fawn

by abbymaie



Series: Band of Brothers and Outlaws [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood without Banners AU, F/M, i just really love the idea of Arya being a badass outlaw with the BwB, idk i think this is more fluff than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like in the end, Arya got to what she wanted. She wanted to shoot with a bow and ride with Gendry, live like an outlaw in the woods.</p>
<p>Just like Wenda the white fawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Wenda the White Fawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamInadequate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamInadequate/gifts).



> A continuation of my other fic, Promises. Basically what the title suggests and hope you guys like it.

It was quiet.

_Too quiet_.

Her eyes flickered open and soon enough, a deer appeared right before her eyes.

_Quick as a snake._

_Quiet as a shadow._

Arya drew back the arrow and released. The arrow shot straight through the deer’s heart and she smiled. It was not bad for a first attempt at a moving target. She was getting better, even Anguy seemed to agree. Too bad he wasn’t present to witness this.

_Now he’ll think I’m lying about it_ , she thought as she walked over to the dead animal. The deer had been a bit thin but would be enough to feed them through the night, besides only half of the men would be present anyways. Most had been raiding the Riverlands and the other half was still traveling North.  _More like whoring their way through the Riverlands_. The thought made her laugh before shaking her head. Her ears perked up at the sound of twigs snapping and heavy footsteps.  _Gendry._

“What’s so funny milady?”

Arya smirked and twist to face him. “Spying on me now are you?”

He chuckled. “Hardly call it spying love.”

“Oh shut up.” She answered trying to sound indifferent. “How about you stop talking and help me with this you big stupid.”

“As mila—”

She glared at him and he stopped his sentence right away. “Stupid bull.”

He picked up the dead deer and swung it over his back without any hesitation whatsoever. It sometimes amazed Arya how strong Gendry was when he wanted to be. She picked up her bow and followed Gendry through the woods. They fell into step and a comfortable silence, the wind making the only noise. They were getting closer to the inn where they were staying when Arya remembered that she had set up more traps for rabbits or squirrels.

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“I forgot to check the other traps. Mayhaps I caught us something more.”

He nodded. “You go check, I’ll go get this skinned.”

“Okay.”

She turned to go when she felt arms at her waist, twisting her back to her former stance. Closing her eyes, she pulled on his tunic and tip toed. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and then her forehead. He was teasing her, which irritated Arya to no extent. He felt her frown and her growl before he kissed her on the mouth hard and felt her relax her grip. He kissed and kissed her until her lips were red and swollen.

With one last nip to her lips, Gendry left the forest.  Arya smiled and went about finding the rabbits.

She returned back to the inn with three rabbits and a squirrel, leaving them in the kitchen before heading into her room. Inside her room, laying on the bed, she found a small necklace with a direwolf engraved in it and a flower next to it.

“Stupid.” Arya murmured with a smile.

* * *

The Brotherhood had been traveling for months and were far away from any imminent danger, deciding that a night of fun was well earned and need to keep the men’s spirits high. They had a small feast at the inn that night, eating the deer and rabbits Arya caught for them along with a few other things that the men laying around. It wasn’t much but it filled their stomachs all the same. Shortly afterwards, they brought out the wine and started drinking. The men heartily drank and bickered as well as bet their wineskins while playing cyvasse. Although many of them would just wind up losing to Anguy or Arya anyways. Many thought them to be the best liars and Tom the worst.

Tom merrily played his instruments through the night and even managed to find a kitchen wench to bed later. Soon enough everyone was drunk and retelling war stories, going on about their first kills and their best kills. It bored Gendry and he soon left to his room but not without at least turning down a few offers from the women at the inn. He blushed and kindly said no and practically ran up the stairs. Arya glared at the women and followed him into his room. Tomorrow she would pummel them for trying to bed her man, but tonight….tonight she would fuck Gendry’s brains out.

Except technically, Gendry fucked _her_  brains out. And for once, Arya didn’t complain.

* * *

She was panting and moaning his name. “Gen…Gen….oh…Gendry….” His hips were driving into hers hard and unbelievably good. He was being rougher than usual but his intensity added an even more pleasurable burn inside her belly. She felt her release coming and wanted to hold out as much as she could. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the room was filled with their groans and grunts. Gendry was pushing into her even faster now and lifting her hips higher, going deeper with every thrust. Arya grasped at his back tightly, tethering herself to him as if he was her lifeline. She reached for his face with her tiny hands and urged him to look at her. His blue eyes were darker than usual and she could see the lust within.

“Slow, babe. Go slower.”

His pace slowed a bit and Arya bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan. The burn was beginning to flare, her peak nearing. She tugged at his face, still in her hands, closer so that she could kiss him. He welcomed her eager kisses and snaked his tongue into her mouth. He groaned and ghosted his hand down to where they were joined. He used two fingers to stroke her nub, using the same rhythm as his thrusts. Not a few moments later, Arya’s back arched off the bed and she clenched around his cock, coming harder than ever before. She cried out his name before clawing his back and biting his shoulder. Gendry grunted as he continued to thrust inside her, reaching for her leg and wrapping it around his waist before he stilled and spilled inside her, groaning into her neck.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her and waited for his breathing to regulate again. Arya ran her fingers through his damp black hair, softly pushing the hair that was caught in his eyes away. Gendry placed small kisses to her skin, his head resting on her chest. He loved how smooth Arya’s skin was despite her hardened nature and lack of emotions. Suddenly, she giggled.

“What?”

“That tickles.”

She felt his frown on her belly. “I don’t get it.”

“Your beard Gendry. It tickles.”

Lifting his head, he saw how her silver eyes sparkled. He pressed a kiss to her sternum and then settled into her soft stomach. Her fingers still carded his damp locks and then lowered to his cheek.

“Alright, love?”

He nodded. “Got a lot on my mind is all.”

“Nothing bad I hope.”

He sighed. “Not at all. Just thinking about travels and supplies. You mostly.”

Arya chuckled. “Really? So you decided to lump me in between your thoughts of traveling and supplies Gendry?”

His laughter was muffled by her belly. “I need something to distract me from that tedious work.”

“How kind of you to keep me in your thoughts Ser.”

“Oh shut it m’lady.” He said as he shifted to lean over her, pinning her arms above her head.

She tried to fight back but it was useless and instead trapped him between her legs. She crushed their lips together and bit his tongue making him groan and grind his hips into hers. She let out a gasping moan and bit his lip hard. He groaned and let go of her hands, settling his hands on her waist. Arya wound her arms around his back and hooked her leg under his knee, flipping them over. Her hands were now splayed on his chest and he moved his hands up and down her hips.

“Does m’lady fancy another go already?” he teased her as he sat up and supported himself on his elbows.

Moving closer, Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck.

“Maybe, but not just yet.”

She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. These were the moments she loved to share with Gendry the most. They were both still breathing unevenly and sweating after two vigorous rounds of love making, but it was quiet. All that was heard was their breathing and the soft blow of the wind outside. The sound of the men’s cheering downstairs, forgotten.  A chill went through Arya’s spine and she shivered. Gendry kissed her nose and reached for some furs to cover them. Slowly, he began to fall back on the bed.

“Sleep love. We need rest before we head out on the morrow.”

She nodded and kissed him softly, lying down with him.

“I love you, m’lady.”

“I love you too, stupid.”

 He felt a kiss pressed to his chest before sleep took them both.

* * *

Some say that the Brotherhood still roams the Riverlands, protecting the innocent and silencing the wrong doers. Others say that they travel North in search of the true lost princess, Arya Stark, having found that the Bolton bastard married an imposter. But little did they know that the princess rode with them herself. She was no princess; no she was a fighter, a warrior who was highly dangerous with a bow, but even more deadly with a sword in her hands. The She-Wolf, the Wolf Maid, they called her. Beautiful, wild, but lethal. Rumors had it that she lured men into the woods promising them a night of passion but instead slit their throats and left the corpses for the wolves. Funny how it was always Lannister, Frey, and Bolton men that suffered such an end. Ever since the Red Wedding, the men who betrayed Robb Stark were immediately disposed of or dealt with. They had felt that in some way, by ridding the world of those vile men they had avenged Arya Stark’s mother and brother every time.

And in these rumors, they never failed to mention the ghost of Robert Baratheon and his unyielding war hammer. Nor did it escape the notice that once or twice the ghost of Lyanna Stark was seen with the ghost of Robert, fighting side by side. But then again, who would ever believe such stories?

It seemed like in the end, Arya got to what she wanted. She wanted to shoot with a bow and ride with Gendry, live like an outlaw in the woods.

_Just like Wenda the white fawn_. 

But she would never forget what was truly in her heart’s desire, Winterfell. She would take back her family home and destroy the Boltons.

Because after all, she was a Stark of Winterfell of the North, a direwolf. And the North remembers. Aye, she did have a long memory and the North always remembers.


End file.
